


Constellation

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gentiana claims the girl she loves.





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “ABO AU alpha Gentiana/omega Lunafreya bonding. Please? bonus for bonding mark being really different/special due to Gentiana being a messenger” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7604782#cmt7604782).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“It’s _beautiful_ ,” she sighs, her pretty face tilted up towards the stars, with the light of them washing down across her pale skin. Her white dress is tinted blue in the glow of sylleblossom petals, her long legs and delicate feet swallowed up in all the flowers. The appreciation in her sweet voice is very real, even though the greatest beauty in the world lies inside her—Gentiana’s never known anything lovelier than _Lunafreyafreya Nox Fleuret_.

For a long moment, Lunafreya says nothing more, content only to take in her surroundings. The gentle breeze must cool her, but she gives no complaint, as she rarely does. It isn’t only that she’s so marvelous to look at, but her companionship is peace itself: she’s all humility and kindness. She needs no extravagant gifts, no coins or jewels like all the old kings once fought over: Gentiana takes her to a flower field, and Lunafreya thrums with simple _joy_. There hasn’t been a soul like hers in more than a thousand years, and Gentiana doubts there ever will be again.

But the physical world around her isn’t quite so sweet. Petty politics and bitter war weigh on Lunafreya’s shoulders. A few more minutes, and that fear returns to her: she turns her radiance to Gentiana and murmurs, “I should be getting back soon. The soldiers will notice that I have gone.”

Gentiana reaches out to cup Lunafreya’s soft cheek, and Lunafreya, as always, leans into the touch. She nuzzles against Gentiana’s palm, lifting her own trim fingers to clasp around Gentiana’s knuckles. Gentiana’s thumb deftly strokes Lunafreya’s face, and through that contact and the connection of their eyes, Gentiana can _feel_ what a comfort her presence is to Lunafreya. It reminds her to say, “I did not bring you here simply to look at stars.”

Lunafreya smiles cutely, pink lips turning up and eyes alight. “Oh?” she asks, full of affectionate curiosity. “I had thought we were only to have bonding time...” And that was a part of it: Gentiana needs no excuse to luxuriate in Lunafreya’s company. Yet tonight was more.

“I would bond with you properly,” Gentiana says, and the smile slips right off Lunafreya’s face. Her lips part, eyes wide with surprise. Tilting her head, Gentiana asks, “Would you not wish to...?” When the resolve first came to her, she’d been sure that Lunafreya would say _yes_. She’s seen Lunafreya shy away from the alphas of her kind, despite all the Empire’s attempts to mate her, yet she always comes right into Gentiana’s touch both willing and happy. Lunafreya shakes her head. 

“N-no, it isn’t that... only... I did not think the gods could do so with mortals...”

“It is different,” Gentiana notes, “but I can simulate the way that humans love in order to satisfy you, and I can share with you the light of an astral’s bond. I would wish to be bound with you forever, so if anything should happen to your mortal body, I might spare your soul.” 

For all of her understanding and spirituality, Lunafreya still looks lost. Gentiana sets her other hand down on Lunafreya’s knee, fingers tracing the bare skin beneath the white hem of her dress. Gentiana pets her lovingly as she thinks, and the slight rumble of a purr makes its way forth from her throat, visibly soothing out her worries. Gentiana has always known how to calm her. Gentiana adds, “I do not know if my alpha form is enough to please you, but I do know that I would be proud to have such a beautiful omega.” She imagines that if she were human, or if the six still spoke as they once did, she would be tempted to show Lunafreya off on her arm, for no one else could boast of anything so precious. Lunafreya clutches both hands together against the supple curve of her breast. Her eyes fall from Gentiana’s. 

“I am... so flattered. And honoured. I do not think myself anywhere near worthy of such a blessing...! But if you ask it of me, of course I would deny you nothing...”

Smiling softly, Gentiana lifts Lunafreya’s chin. Lunafreya obediently returns her gaze to Gentiana’s eyes, and Gentiana makes it clear: “I do not want your offering out of reverence, but love.”

“You have that.” There’s no hesitation in her voice. With a deep, steadying breath, Lunafreya even tilts to the side, reaching back to finger comb all the stray strands of yellow hair back across her shoulder. It leaves the lean line of her throat utterly exposed. Gentiana knows it’s an enormous gesture: one of complete trust and surrender. It isn’t the way that astrals mate, but Gentiana acquiesces to her lover’s culture. She leans in to brush her lips over Lunafreya’s warm skin, opens up, and sinks her blunt teeth down into Lunafreya’s flesh.

Her bite is only shallow—just a little love nip, nothing more. Lunafreya shudders in her grasp anyway, hands flying to clutch at her robes. When Gentiana withdraws, it’s only to divert her mouth to Lunafreya’s. She catches Lunafreya in a long, lingering kiss, at first chaste, then a little deeper, until their tongues are meeting and they’re both inclining forward to pour in more passion. As their teeth and tongues play with one another, Gentiana draws both hands to Lunafreya’s stomach. She presses her touch into the very middle of Lunafreya’s being. Lunafreya shivers, gasping, and breaks away.

Her body’s all alight. The yellow shimmer tints green with the sylleblossoms, and Lunafreya stares at her own body. The elaborate lines of Gentiana’s seal glow right through her dress. Then that shine begins to fade, but the mark will stay. Gentiana murmurs, “Our bondmark is inside of you: it can never be replaced nor taken away. Long after your body has left this world, you will live on in mine, and nothing else may ever part us.”

It isn’t until the light’s entirely died that Gentiana sees the glint of tears in the corners of Lunafreya’s eyes. Gentiana lifts both hands to carefully wipe them away. Lunafreya chokes on a little sob, then drifts into Gentiana’s arms, melding into a tight and wondrous embrace that makes Gentiana rife with pleasure. Gentiana holds onto her too, knowing that whatever darkness is to come, it can’t ever _truly_ extinguish the light of her omega.


End file.
